


The Birthday Room

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Jack gives Jackieboy Man his birthday present.This was made for both Jackieboy Man and The Star Patient over on Tumblr!





	The Birthday Room

“Jaaaaaack!”

“That is my name Jackie! No need to wear it out!”

Jackie huffed out a laugh. He stumbled a little and Jack’s grip on his wrist tightened. “Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Nope!” Came Jack’s gleeful reply. “We’re not there yet!” Jackie grinned at the happiness in his creator’s voice. It had been too long since Jack had sounded this happy. With all of the shenanigans Anti had been pulling lately, everyone had been a little down. If dragging Jackie around the house made Jack happy then who was he to deny him?  
“Almost there!” Jack said. He dragged Jackie through a doorway and Jackie stumbled again when he made a sudden stop. He steadied himself and raised an eyebrow at the general direction of where Jack was standing.

“Well? Can I open my eyes now?” He teased. He could feel Jack bouncing up and down next to him in excitement. 

“Alright. You can open your eyes now.” Jackie huffed a laugh again and finally opened his eyes. What he saw took his breath away.

He knew of course that Jack was planning something for his birthday. He always did something for all of their birthdays. His first birthday with Jack was one of his favourite memories. Jack had spent the whole day with him, teaching him to play different games and taking him out for pizza and ice cream. He had even gave him a $100 Steam Gift Card to use on different games he had been looking at. It had been. . . amazing to say the least.

He hadn’t thought that anything could happen today that would be better than his first birthday. Obviously, he had been underestimating Jack and his level of creativity.

The room that had once just been a storage area had been decked out. All of the various items that had been crammed in there had been removed and the dirty, stained carpet had been replaced with a hardwood floor. There was a T.V. hanging on the wall and there was a couch and several loveseats facing it. There was bookshelves with various movies, games, and game systems on them lining the walls. Hanging on the ceiling and the walls were fairy lights of soft colours that gave the room a nice family feel.

“Jack. . .” Jackie breathed out softly. This, this was incredible.

“Happy Birthday Jackie.” Jack’s face was stretched into a grin so wide that Jackie was honestly a little afraid that his face might crack. “Do you like it? Don’t worry about the stuff you guys had in. An old friend of mine had a storage room that he had available and was more than happy to let me use it. JJ, and Chase put the hardwood in.” He was rambling now and Jackie found a found grin making its way on his face. “Turns out, the two of them are  _ really  _ good at stuff like that! Henrik and I went halfies on the selves and the game systems and games were old ones of mine! The T.V. was my parent's old one, they brought a new one a few months ago and sent me this one. The fairy lights were Robbie’s idea actually! I came in a few days ago and found him hanging them up! Marvin charmed them so you don’t need to plug them in. Less fire hazard that way. This is from all of us by the way! The others are working on stage two so they agreed that I would show this to you, since it was my idea. And,”

“Jack.” Jack’s mouth shut with a snap and he tilted his head up to meet Jackie’s. It was moments like this that Jackie was proud of the three inches he held on his creator. “I love it.” He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his hood down in the process. “Where did you even get an idea like this?”

Jack ducked his head nervously. “You said, a few months ago, that you wanted a room where everyone could hang out. The living room is great but, everyone is always rushing through there to get somewhere. This room is sorta out of the way and it’s big enough that you all can hang out and chill!” 

Jackie felt a rush of love for his creator (friend, brother, ally) and grabbed him in a tight hug. This, this definitely topped his first birthday. This room where his whole family could hang out and just be themselves was the best thing he could have hoped for.

“Thank you Jack.” He held Jack like that for a few moments before he pulled away a bit and raised a suspicious eyebrow. “What exactly did you mean when you said stage two?”

Jack grinned wickedly back at him. “Oh dude. Remember that nerf gun Chase gave you a few weeks ago? I’d bring that to dinner if I were you.” Jackie slumped over and brought his head down on Jack’s shoulder, shaking with laughter. “Don’t worry. I’m on your team. We got this.”


End file.
